


The Return Of The Heir

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2012 Fic Battle [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Arthur left Camelot behind when Gwen was banished but when Uther dies he must return to take the throne.<br/>-<br/>Chapter 1 was Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on ag_fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Upon The Death Of The King

** Title:  The Return Of The Heir **

** Author: [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/) **

** Rating: G **

** Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, OC  **

** Spoilers: n/a **

** Disclaimer: ** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

** Word count: 878 **

** Summary: Arthur left Camelot behind when Gwen was banished but when Uther dies he must return to take the throne.  **

** Author’s notes:  ** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments. ***Written for Fic Battle (Mini Challenge 6) on[](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ag_fics**](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/)**

** Prompt from [](http://ella-rose88.livejournal.com/profile)[**ella_rose88**](http://ella-rose88.livejournal.com/) : A/G, Merlin, Canon AU, Arthur went off with Gwen when she was banished in 3x10. Years later Merlin goes to them as his father is ill and gets a surprise when he sees A/G with a little family and Arthur is a farmer.... **

** The Return Of The Heir ~Drama~ Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Gaius, OC ~G~  **

It had been a long time since Uther banished Gwen to teach Arthur a lesson. It was Arthur that taught Uther when he left with his love. Since then Arthur’s name was never spoken in the presence of the King. Not even Gaius dared to break that edict. Now Uther was dying and Camelot’s heir needed to return. 

Gaius pulled Merlin aside and looked back at the dying King. “You have to find Arthur and tell him what is happening.”

“How long will he last?” Merlin asked.

“Not much longer, maybe sunset tomorrow. Merlin, I don’t need to impress on you the urgency of the situation. Camelot cannot be without a ruler.” Gaius reminded him.

“They have been gone for almost six years.” Merlin frowned. “I’m not sure they will want to come back.”

“Arthur has no choice. Now go.” Gaius shooed him off.

Merlin saddled the fastest horse he could find and headed for Rheged. He hoped Arthur and Gwen were still where he thought they were. 

In Rheged, Gwen was putting the washing out to dry. A boy of about four years of age battled a fence post with a wooden sword. Gwen smiled as Amhar reminded her of his father years ago on the training field.

A rider on the road drew the young mother’s attention. “Amhar go inside and tell your father to come out here. Stay there until I call you.”

“Yes Mummy.” 

The little boy ran inside with his sword and a few seconds later Arthur appeared in the doorway. He squinted as he tried to identify the rider who was still a distance away. He walked up to Gwen and put his arm around her waist. 

“He has Camelot colors, Arthur.” Gwen said worriedly.

“I see but …” Arthur recognized the man on horseback finally. “It’s Merlin.”

Merlin slowed to a stop in front of them and dismounted. “Arthur! Gwen! I’m so glad I found you.”

“Why were you looking for us?” Arthur felt the beginnings of a knot in his stomach. 

“Arthur, you are needed in Camelot. Uther is dying.” Merlin told him. 

“I relinquished my right to the throne when I left with Guinevere. Did you forget that, Merlin?”

“You are still the heir. Uther never made the decree to remove you from succession.” Merlin told him. "Please Arthur, there isn’t much time." 

“Arthur, you should go.” Gwen said 

“I won’t go without you and the children.” 

“Children? Oh course you are married and you would have children by now.” Merlin rambled a bit. “How many children?” 

“Two, a son and a daughter.” Gwen said proudly. “Arthur, go with Merlin and I will wait for you to send for us.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked.

“Yes. We will wait for word from you.” Gwen told him. 

Arthur nodded. “I need to get some things together and saddle a horse.” 

“I’ll take care of the horse. Just grab some food and we can go in an hour.” Merlin said as he led his own horse towards what looked like a barn. 

Arthur and Gwen go into the house. Amhar is sitting at the table. “Who is that man?”

“He is a friend. Amhar, I have to go away. I need you to look after your mother for a few days. Will you do that for me?” Arthur asked as he knelt next to his son.

“Yes Father. Will you be back soon?” Amhar asked.

“I think so but you are not to worry.” Arthur told him. 

Gwen came over with food in a sack and some clothes in his old travel bag. 

Arthur stood and kissed her. He touched foreheads with her before letting her go. He walked over to the cradle and looked at the little girl cuddled up in a blanket. He went to the door and looked back one last time before he left.

Outside Merlin was ready to go. They mounted and rode hard to Camelot.

Arthur really wasn’t sure what he was doing when he arrived and headed to the kings chambers. He walked in as Gaius was pulling the sheet over Uther’s face.

“I’m too late.”

“Sire. Merlin found you, I see.”

“Yes he did. What happened to him Gaius?” Arthur touched his father’s still hand.

“He was having problems with his heart. He didn’t suffer long. You look well Arthur. What have you been doing?”

“I have been keeping busy. I have a farm in Rheged.” Arthur looked up at Gaius. “Merlin says that I am still the heir to the throne.”

“You are Arthur. You will be crowned King tomorrow.” Gaius said.

“What if I don’t want to be King? What if I want to be a farmer?” 

“Arthur, Camelot needs you.” Merlin said. 

“Guinevere and my children need me too.”

“You don’t have a choice, Arthur.” Gaius smiled. “How many children?”

“Two, a boy and a girl.” Arthur told him. 

"Arthur I had your old room prepared. Shall I prepare the nursery as well?” Merlin said.

“Yes and send someone to help her with the children. It seems that Camelot will have a Queen as well.” Arthur sighed and accepted his fate finally. 

Merlin smiled and went to fetch Sir Leon and a serving girl to accompany the Queen to Camelot.                 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2** 1/23/13

Arthur was restless. It was the first time in a long time he was without Gwen and the children. He stood looking out the window toward Rheged where his heart still was.   

Arthur looked around the room. He hadn’t been in these chambers since the night he and Gwen ran away from Camelot. That was one of the most memorable nights of his life. He escaped his guarded room and then rescued Gwen from the dungeons. If it wasn’t for Merlin and Morgana’s help they would have been caught and brought back to Camelot.

Merlin had given the guards that were outside his door drugged wine causing them to fall asleep. The dungeon guard was already asleep when Arthur arrived with the keys in hand. He assumed Merlin had also given him drugged wine as well. Morgana had caused a commotion in the courtyard so they could escape unnoticed. Merlin had even left two saddled horses and food in the Darkling Woods for them. After everything Merlin had done, Arthur was surprised that Merlin was still alive and in service at the Palace.

There was a knock on the door just before it was flung open. “Sire, I have your supper and Sir Geoffrey has been asking to see you. I told him you would speak to him after you had a proper supper.”

Arthur turned and watched Merlin put dishes of food on the table. It was more food than he and Gwen usually had in a week. He had forgotten how there was so much excess in the Palace. “Merlin, there is enough there for half a dozen people.”

Merlin looked at the table and nodded. “You are right but you are the King and you should eat like one. You are much thinner than you were before you left.”

Arthur frowned. “I work hard and we don’t have this amount of food every night.”

“I remember when I lived in Ealdor; it was the same for my mother and me.” 

“Merlin, where is Morgana? I haven’t seen her since I arrived. Arthur asked. He thought that she would have been one of the first people to greet him on his return.

Merlin suddenly became very serious. “Arthur, your father found out that she had magick.” He paused at the shocked look on Arthur’s face. “Uther had Morgana executed. She was burned as a witch a few months after you left. I’m sorry. I thought you might have heard news of it.”

“No, we didn’t. We haven’t had news of Camelot until you came to find me. We laid low for at least a year so we wouldn’t attract attention. We married in Mercia and traveled through Lot’s Kingdom to Rheged. By the time we got to Rheged, it was almost winter. We had it rough that winter but in the spring Amhar was born. We settled on the farm there and kept to ourselves.” Arthur sat at the table and started to eat. He looked at Merlin. “How is it that you are still here in Camelot?”

“I’ve been working with Gaius. He will retire soon or so he says.” Merlin laughed. “I think he will never retire until someone makes him.”

“Then you haven’t been serving in the Royal household.”

“No. Uther already had a manservant and since you were gone, there was no one to take care of. I took work when I could, feasts and tournaments mostly.” Merlin started to unpack the travel bag that had been left on the bed. “We have to find you something to wear in the morning for your coronation.”

“I don’t have much. We were very careful with what we earned selling our extra harvest. Most of it went to the children and their needs.”

Merlin held up a dark blue shirt. “This will do. Gwen is still an excellent seamstress I see.”

“She takes sewing to help with expenses.”

“You two really have had it hard, haven’t you?”

“Yes. It sounded so romantic but …it’s not.” Arthur sat back with his wine goblet. “Our love is strong but we were lucky. There have been others in that area that weren’t so lucky with crops and sickness. I suppose it will give me a different perspective as a King because I have been a peasant.”

Merlin nodded. “I’m just glad that you were easy to find.”

“How did you find us?” Arthur asked.

“There were travelers from Rheged that had heard rumors that the former Prince and his Lady were in the area. They had an accident and Gaius treated them. That’s how I knew.” Merlin said. It wasn’t the truth but Arthur didn’t need to know that he used magick to find them.

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Arthur said.

“Sire, it’s good to see you well.” Sir Geoffrey said as he entered the room.

“Sir Geoffrey, what can I do for you?” Arthur asked.

“I am here to remind you of protocol” The old man said seriously.

“Of course.” Arthur motioned to a chair at the table. “Please. What are the procedures I must follow?”

“They are not complicated, Sire.” Sir Geoffrey started listing the procedures as Merlin cleared the table. Arthur listened intently eager to get the formalities over. The only thing he was dreading was the overnight vigil with Uther’s body        


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The night in the throne room had been difficult for Arthur. He talked to his father’s still body about what he had been through in the last six years. His emotion poured out and by morning, he was exhausted.

He was surprised to find Merlin waiting for him outside the throne room. Merlin followed him upstairs and brought him breakfast. There was something very comforting about having Merlin there.

“Merlin, I want to thank you.” Arthur said.

“For what, Sire?” Merlin looked confused.

“For all you did that night to help us. You risked your life for us. I’m glad that you are here now.”

“I am just doing my duty, Sire.” Merlin smiled as he set out the King’s breakfast. “Nothing more than that.”

“It is more than that. Uther could have killed you if he found out that you helped us.”

“I didn’t think Uther was that upset about you leaving as you would think. He didn’t send out search parties until the afternoon. He only searched for two days. It was almost like he wanted you to leave.” Merlin told him.  

“You think he knew something and wanted me gone to keep me safe.” Arthur sat at the table and looked over the food.

“I think so. After Morgana died, he expected you to come back to confront him but you never did. He knew Morgana had magick before she was caught using it.”  

“The supposed enchantment?” Arthur asked.

“Gaius and I think it was Morgana’s doing.”

Arthur sat back stunned. He didn’t even know she had magick. “But what was the purpose of it?”

“If you were disowned then she would be heir to the throne.” Merlin said.

“How? Uther wouldn’t just give her the throne.” Arthur was confused.

“She was your sister, Arthur. Uther was her father.” Merlin told him.

“Oh Gods! He executed his own daughter.” Arthur was stunned.

“No one could make him see sense when she was caught. Gaius tried but …”

Arthur nodded. “I need to send for Gwen. Is there a Knight I can trust and a maid?”

“Sir Leon and Lily are already prepared to leave. Lily was friends with Gwen.” Merlin smiled. “They are just waiting for you to give the word. Remember you asked me to do that already”

“That’s right. I did. Well, fetch them then.” Arthur took a bite of sausage.

“Eat your breakfast and I’ll have them by the time you finish.” Merlin told him as he headed out the door.

True to his word, Merlin had them both standing in front of Arthur by the time he was finished with breakfast. 

“Sir Leon, I need you to go get Guinevere. Merlin will tell you how to get there.” He looked over at the maid named Lily. “She will need help packing and preparing the children for the journey.”

“Sire? There are children?” Sir Leon asked. He was surprised to hear it.

“Yes two. Guinevere and I are married. The children are my heirs and should be treated as such. Guinevere is your Queen and I expect her to be well protected.  

“But you are only sending me?” Sir Leon asked. He thought there should be at least four Knights sent for a Queen.

“It is so no undue attention will be called to her or my children from those that are not friends of Camelot. A lone knight and two women with small children will not cause much of a stir but several Knights and servants would.”

Sir Leon nodded. “I will protect her and your children with my life.

“I would expect no less. Travel quickly, I am sure she is already wondering what is happening here.”

An hour later, Arthur stood at the window and watched Sir Leon on horseback and Lily driving a cart leaving to get Gwen. In a few hours he would officially be King of Camelot. For a moment, he wished he was the one leaving for Rheged. He had made a choice six years ago and now another was being made for him. He felt more than a little trapped.

Merlin was chattering as he filled the bath about this thing and that but Arthur wasn’t listening his mind was elsewhere. His mind was with Sir Leon and Lily on the road to Rheged.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Most of the Knights and the council members welcomed him warmly.

There were a few that were at odds with his return but no one said anything directly to him. They were not so happy he was King. They had hoped that Uther would have indicated another heir for his throne. They had supported Lord Agravaine Dubois, his uncle by his mother, as an heir. Those he would have to watch closely.

It wouldn’t do to get too comfortable on the throne just yet. There could be plots already being planned to take the throne from him.

Arthur went into the King’s study and looked around. The room itself triggered so many memories. He pushed them out of his mind and sat down at the large carved desk.   

He started to look over the papers left on his father’s desk and he could feel the weight of the kingdom settling on his shoulders again. This time the weight was heavier and more urgent than it had been as Crown Prince. It was just short of crushing him. 

He sat back and closed his eyes. He wished he had refused to come with Merlin and was still on the farm in Rheged. He hoped that Gwen wasn’t going to be angry that he stayed. 

Merlin knocked on the door. “Arthur, it’s time for the council meeting.”

Arthur was not looking forward to this at all. He sighed and walked to the council chambers expecting the worst. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Arthur sat at the council table and stared ahead. The council meeting had ended an hour ago. It was worse than he thought. Not only was the kingdom nearly destitute but Uther had left the management to imbeciles. Merlin could have done better, Arthur thought. The coffers were nearly drained and the castle was in disrepair. Most of the money had gone to frivolous things such as feasts and parties not to things that were needed such as armies and repairs to the castle. He could see the cracks in the walls when he arrived. It almost looked like a battle had been fought and no repairs had been done afterwards.  

“You want some supper?” Merlin asked quietly. He could tell that Arthur was upset. It was a lot to come back to after six years.  

“Not yet Merlin. Sit down. How much of this did you know when you went to get me?” Arthur asked with his head in his hands. He had a feeling he knew the answer.

Merlin sat down. “All of it. Gaius confides in me when he gets frustrated with the other Council members. I didn’t know that they would ask you to set Gwen aside to marry someone else.”

“I’m sure this Princess Mithian is lovely but I am married to Guinevere and I will stay that way.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Maybe it wasn’t a good thing to bring up the children. That seemed to make it worse.” Merlin said. “I can’t believe they wanted you to say they weren’t yours. Your son looks just like you.”

“Hmph! They are my children and I love them and their mother.” Arthur slammed his fist on the table.

Merlin jumped. “I should maybe go.” Merlin went to get up.

“No Merlin, stay I need to talk this out with someone.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. He looked at his hands on the table and stayed quiet.

“There will be some changes around here and the Council is going to get a good clearing out first. They made a mess of things. Why did father let this go on? How ill was my father, really?”

“He was very ill at the end. Lord Agravaine had been doing most of his duties.” Merlin told him. “I don’t think the King really knew what was going on.”

“Do you trust him? I know he is my uncle but I don’t remember him at all. I don’t think he was ever in Camelot until now.” Arthur asked. He was suspicious of the man mostly from the state Camelot was in now and the fact he was first to suggest that he divorce Gwen.

“He came four years after you left. Gaius doesn’t trust him.” Merlin said. He looked at Arthur trying to gauge his reaction. He could tell that Arthur was angry and getting angrier.

“And you?” Arthur asked. “Do you trust him? I only ask because I haven’t been here to see what he is about.”

“No.” Merlin looked at Arthur seriously. “I have always thought that he was trying to get Uther to make him the heir to the throne. Uther was ill but I think he still held out hope that you may come back and beg his forgiveness.”

“So he is after my throne.” Arthur sat back and took a deep breath. “Does he have support among the Nobles or the Knights?”

“There are a few nobles and as you can see a few of the council members on his side. I don’t believe the Knights like him. He treats them more like servants than soldiers.” Merlin told him. “I work the tournaments and he is not well thought of among the Knights.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur was puzzled.

“He got into a disagreement with Sir Leon and some of the other Knights were witness to it. He tried to get Sir Leon to remove himself from the King’s Private Guard. He said that Knights were not necessary to guard the King’s chambers at night but Uther came to Sir Leon’s defense and told Sir Agravaine to attend to something other than the guarding of his chambers.”  

“So he was trying to get new guards for my father. To kill him?” Arthur asked. “That wouldn’t bring him any closer to the throne. It would still happen the way it did.”

“I’m not sure it would. Sir Agravaine has suspicious friends. Gaius even thinks that he has a sorcerer on his side.” Merlin was sure that he did. “He had seen him with one just a few days past.”

Merlin knew Sir Agravaine wouldn’t be dealing with the man again because he was dead. Sir Agravaine had killed the man as he watched hidden in the trees.   

“Well then he is the first I will ask to leave the Court. I can’t have that kind of thing.” Arthur said. “Sorcery is a crime.” 

“Do you think that is wise?” Merlin asked. “Maybe you should let him give you a reason to ask him to go. He will not make you wait long if his behavior at the council meeting is any indication.”

Arthur nodded. “I will have him watched. I need to talk to Gaius about all this. Is he in his chambers about now?”

“Yes I usually join him for dinner.” Merlin said.

“Tell him he is eating with the King tonight and you will serve.” Arthur said. “Just you and no one else. Can you arrange that, Merlin?”

“Yes I will get right on it.” Merlin got up and bowed then left to get Gaius and make the dinner arrangements.    

Arthur sat quietly thinking of Gwen and the children and hoping they were safely on the way to Camelot. 


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The talk with Gaius over supper had been all Arthur needed to make a decision about his uncle, Lord Agravaine. Still he wished that he could at least come to some friendly understanding of the last blood relative he had other than Gwen and the children. He was King now and he had more to think about than his feelings.

Merlin let the older Lord into the King’s study and took up a place near the door. He wasn’t going to let Arthur be alone with his uncle under any circumstances.

Arthur glanced over at Merlin but didn’t tell him to leave. He waited for Lord Agravaine to bow and put what he assumed was a fake smile on his face. “Sire you asked to see me?”

Arthur nodded. “I have concerns Uncle. I feel that there are some that do not have Camelot’s best interest at heart. I know I was gone a long time but I never expected Camelot to have deteriorated to this degree.”

“What are you saying, Sire?” Agravaine’s smile left his face. “I tried the best I could but I am not a King.”

“And you shall never be one.” Arthur said with a stern look on his face. “I believe it would be best for you to return to your home since you services are no longer needed. I am back and I will take over the duties that my father gave to you. “

“Arthur, as you say, you have been gone a long time and there are a few things that have changed. I think I should stay on to help you.” Lord Agravaine started to say more but Arthur held up his hand to silence him.  

“I have made my decision Uncle and I would appreciate it if you would not fight me on it.” Arthur said. “You are right there have been many changes and there will be many more to come. “

“Arthur, you haven’t been in Camelot in a very long time. How do you expect to rule without some kind of transition?” Lord Agravaine said.

“There was a transition. My father, the king died and now I am king. This is my kingdom to rule as I see fit. While you were here the coffers were drained, the Knights were alienated and the Kingdom neglected. This will end and you will leave.”

Lord Agravaine started to say something again and Arthur held up his hand again. There was anger showing in the man’s eyes but there was still a smile on his face.

“I expect you to leave as soon as possible. When would that be?” Arthur sat at this desk and looked up at the older man.

“I will make ready to leave as soon as possible but there is much I must take care of before I go. I must make preparations and clear my accounts here in Camelot. I also need to have my estate prepared for my arrival. I will need at least a week maybe two.” Lord Agravaine told the stone faced King looking up at him.    

“You have a week and no more.” Arthur said as he picked up a parchment to read it effectively dismissing the man.

Lord Agravaine bowed and left the room.

Arthur looked at Merlin. “Is it just me or is he stalling for some reason?”

“He is up to something.” Merlin said. “That was too easy.” 

“I agree.” Arthur threw the parchment back on the desk and leaned back in the chair. “I suppose I shall find out what he is planning before his week is up.”

“Have you kept up with your training?” Merlin asked.

“You don’t think he will challenge me do you?” Arthur thought for a moment. “That would be a mess.”

“Well?” Merlin asked again.

“Yes I have. I even taught Guinevere to handle a sword. Amhar is just now old enough to start training. I shall enjoy reaching him.” Arthur smiled then suddenly sat up. “Guinevere and the children! You don’t think he means to harm them?”

“It may be one reason to stall until they arrive.” Merlin didn’t like the thoughts in his head. “Do you want to have the Knights ride out and meet them?”

“No but I will keep an eye out for their arrival.” Arthur was worried now. He wished more than ever he had stayed in Rheged. Arthur knew it was not possible to shirk his responsibility and this Kingdom was his responsibility even though he thought he had left it behind.  


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6** 2/6/13

On The afternoon if the third day of Arthur’s absence, Gwen looked up from her garden work and saw a Knight of Camelot on horseback and woman driving a cart.

Gwen realized in that moment that Arthur had decided to stay and he was sending them to bring her to Camelot. It wasn’t a surprise really. They had lain awake at night talking of what would have happened if he had not given up his right to the throne. She knew he would not shirk his duty to Camelot no matter if he wanted to or not.

The Knight came into view and Gwen smiled. She recognized Sir Leon. She had grown up in his parents’ household. She was pleased that Arthur had sent him to bring her back. She recognized the woman as her friend, Lily. It was good to see familiar faces.

Amhar came out and went to stand beside his mother. He held his wooden sword in his hand. “Mummy, who is the man on the horse?”

“That is an old friend. His name is Sir Leon. He is a Knight of Camelot. He is here to take us to your father.” Gwen told him.

“We are going to leave here?” Amhar asked. His eyes were wide with surprise. He had never known anywhere but the farm.

“Yes. You will like Camelot. It is where your father and I grew up.” Gwen tried to reassure him.

Sir Leon dismounted and walked up to Gwen. “Good to see you Gwen …My Lady.” He said with a smile as he knelt down to be on eye level with Amhar. “Who is this fine young man?”

“My name is Amhar Thomas Pendragon.” Amhar said as he poked the wooden sword into the soft ground of the vegetable garden.

“It is an honor to meet you, Your Highness.” Sir Leon looked up at Gwen. “Arthur said you have two children. Where is the other child?”

“Ygraine is inside napping. She will be awake soon.” Gwen looked toward the house.

“She’s a baby. I’m not.” Amhar said. He eyed the Knight with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

Sir Leon smiled. “I can see that, My Lord. Will you show me where to put the horses?”

“Sure. It’s that way.” Amhar walked toward the stable with Sir Leon leading his horse behind the child.

Gwen watched them walk for a minute before turning her attention to the woman. “Lily, come down from there.”  

The maid came down from the cart. “It’s good to see you Gwen. We all wondered what happened to you and Arthur after you left Camelot.”

“It’s good to see you too, Lily. We have got on well for the most part. I suppose you came to help me pack up.” Gwen knew that was what the cart was for.

“Yes and help with the children as well. He is a fine young man, your Amhar. I should say ‘Prince Amhar’. ” Lily said.

“Thank you but he has no idea he is a Prince. We never told him.” Gwen nodded.  “Come in and I’ll prepare some food.”

“I can do that.” Lily offered.

“Please, let me have some more time as a farmer’s wife before I have to be a Queen.” Gwen sighed as she walked to the house and went inside..  

Lily nodded as she followed Gwen inside. “I understand. Do the children know what is going on?”

“Not really. Ygraine is too young and we haven’t told Amhar anything about Camelot. Arthur and I never really speak of it. We certainly never thought we would ever be able to return.” 

“Gwen, do you want to return? I mean it will be a big change from this place.” Lily asked her friend.

“I want to be with Arthur and if that means I must go to Camelot then I will. Our children miss their father and I miss my husband.” Gwen looked around at their simple home. “I am happy as long as I am with him.”

“Then there was no enchantment?” Lily asked.

“There was never any magick but our love.” Gwen smiled. “We had feelings for each other long before we were caught by Uther and Morgana. I suppose it will be good to see her again at least.”

“Gwen, you didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?”

“Morgana was burned as a witch a few months after you left. Merlin says she was the one that made the charm you were accused of.”

Gwen sat hard on one of the wooden chairs at the table. “I knew it was Morgana. I told Merlin when I was in the cell. Why would she do such a thing?”

“I have no idea Gwen.”

Ygraine started to fuss in the cradle. Gwen went over and picked her up.

“She’s hungry.” Gwen pulled open her blouse and put the dark haired child to her breast.

Lily smiled. “She’s beautiful. I suppose I should start packing. Where do you want me to start?”

“You can start with the clothes in the cupboard. Start folding them and we can put them in the trunk at the foot of the bed.”

Lily nodded and started to pull clothes out and fold them.

Sir Leon’s footsteps could be heard on the path outside. Gwen threw a blanket over her shoulder and the baby before he entered, it wouldn’t do for the Knight to see her exposed breast. That was a sight for her husband’s eyes only.  

Sir Leon entered the house. “My Lady, when would you like to depart?”

“I think at first light would be best. I will finish feeding the baby and then I will prepare food for the rest of us. Lily and I can pack and be ready by morning.”

“Mummy,” Amhar said from the door. “I’m hungry.”

“I know poppet. I think Ygraine is just about full. I will prepare something in a moment.”

Amhar nodded and looked at the two strangers in the room. He was very uneasy. He would keep his eyes on them because he promised his father he would take care of his Mummy and baby sister. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Gwen stood in the middle of the empty house with Ygraine in her arms. Everything of value had been loaded into the cart including the cradle and rocking chair that Arthur had made for their children. Amhar also insisted that his ‘horse’ come along too. Gwen couldn’t bear to tell him ‘no’ so she had Sir Leon load it as well.

“The animals in the barn need to be handled.” Sir Leon said from the doorway.

“We will leave them for the neighbor. The couple next to us have been kind to us and I think that they will be able to use them. The horse is the exception. I shall bring it along. They brought us here so it’s only right that they go back with us. Arthur took one and I shall take the other back.” Gwen said as a shadow of memory passed over her face.

“I thought I recognized it.” Sir Leon said. “It’s from the Royal stables.”

“It is. It was silly to keep them but we did.” Gwen said. “They have seen more plowing than riding but they are still well trained and calm.”

“Maybe because you knew you would be going back.” Lily said. She peaked in behind Sir Leon. “Are we leaving soon?”

Gwen nodded. “Yes. Everything is packed and its time I get to my husband.”

They walked to the cart. Lily climbed up and waited.

Amhar was waiting at the horses. “Mummy, will it take long to get to Camelot?”

“It will take at least two days.” Sir Leon said. “Does he ride?”

“My father taught me.” Amhar said proudly.

Sir Leon looked at Gwen for confirmation. Gwen nodded. She handed Ygraine to Lily and got in the cart.

“Then My Lord, you will ride with me in front of the cart.” Sir Leon said.

Amhar smiled as Sir Leon lifted him on the horse. Amhar settled on the saddle and took the reins.

“Amhar, if you are tired you must tell us.” Gwen said. She winked at Sir Leon. “The horse will need to rest.”

“Yes Mummy.” Amhar said seriously.

Sir Leon smiled as he mounted his horse and they started for Camelot.

They got about a half of a mile down the road and stopped at the small cottage there. Gwen went to knock on the door. An older woman answered the door.

“Gwen is there something wrong. It’s very early in the morning for you to stop by.”

“Sara, I wanted to tell you and Frank that Arthur and I are leaving.” Gwen said.

Frank came around the side of the house. “What is this about leaving? Where is Arthur?” Frank looked at Leon with suspicion,

“He went on ahead. We are going back to Camelot.” Gwen said. “Arthur’s father died and he is needed there.”

“Camelot?” Frank looked at Sir Leon again. “I didn’t know you were from there.”

“Yes, I came to tell you that the animals are yours and you are welcome to anything else that was left in the house.” Gwen said.

“I want to pay you for them. Make it square. You and Arthur will need some money to set up with when you get there.” Frank said.

“There is no need really. You helped us so much when we first got here. We owe you so much.“ Gwen said. “Please take them.”

“If you insist.” Frank looked at his wife. “Can you come in for some tea?”

“My Lady, we must be on our way.” Sir Leon said.

Gwen turned around and nodded. “You’re right.” She turned back to Sara and hugged her and then hugged Frank. “Goodbye and thank you for everything.”

“Who is he?” Frank asked quietly.

“That is Sir Leon. He is a friend. Arthur sent him to bring me and the children.”

“Why did he call you ‘My Lady’?” Sara asked.

“I am one, I suppose.” Gwen said “I must be going. I will miss you.”

“If we ever make it to Camelot, we will look for you.” Frank said.

Gwen smiled. “We shall be easy to find.”

Gwen got back on the cart and waved as they headed back to the road.

“Something isn’t right about that.” Sara said. “She didn’t tell us everything.”

“That was a Knight of Camelot. Now why would they send a Knight after a farmer’s wife?”

“She isn’t a farmer’s wife. He called her ‘My Lady’. That is why I think something is going on.” Sara said as she watched them disappear from sight.

Frank nodded. “I suppose we will never find out.”

The rest of the day’s journey was quiet. They stopped for lunch and Amhar fell asleep. Gwen had Sir Leon put him on the pallet in the wagon with Ygraine and she rode on horseback until Amhar woke up. Amhar insisted that he ride so they switched until it was time to set up camp. They were still a day away from Camelot. A hot meal was prepared and the children fell asleep almost immediately.     

Gwen slept on the pallet with Ygraine and Amhar slept next to Sir Leon and Lily by the fire. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Arthur was weary from doing paperwork and listening to reports on the horrible state of the kingdom. He went to stand at the window and looked out towards the direction that Gwen and the children would be coming. The sun was starting to set and in the distance he could see two riders and a cart coming up the road. He grinned and went to greet them even though they were at least a half hour away.

Merlin saw Arthur leave his chambers and went to the window to see what had made Arthur rush out. He saw the Queen and her party approaching. He rushed out to make sure everything was ready for them.

Arthur and Merlin weren’t the only ones that saw the Queen approach. Lord Agravaine smiled at his window. He was glad that he had remembered to bribe the guard on duty very well.

Arthur was delayed by Sir Geoffrey who wanted to know what to do about Uther’s tomb inscription Sir Geoffrey insisted he make a decision because the stonecutters needed to know how big the marble should be cut. . It took almost twenty minutes to deal with the older man but Arthur finally got away. He headed for the courtyard.

Merlin was already there when he arrived. “You left before me where have you been?”

“I was waylaid by Sir Geoffrey. That man is just as annoying as he used to be. Maybe even more so now.” Arthur fidgeted with his chainmail.

“You look fine. Everything is ready by the way.” Merlin smiled.

“Thank you.” Arthur said. He could hear the cart approaching on the road.

“Halt!” The bribed guard called out. “Who goes there?”

“Your Queen. “Sir Leon told the man in a rather annoyed voice.

“Camelot has no Queen,” the guard said. “That woman has been banished and she will pay with her life for returning.”

The guards drew their swords and started towards the cart.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and ran to the gates just as the guards approached the cart. Sir Leon was off his horse and standing between the cart and the guards. He had moved Amhar’s mount closer to the cart.  

Arthur stepped out of the shadows. “What are you doing?”

“She was banished, Sire.” The bribed guard said. He had been surprised by the King’s presence.

“She is your Queen, you fool. I heard Sir Leon tell you so. You had better sheath those swords before I have all of you in the cells.” Arthur reached up and took Amhar off the horse. Amhar’s eyes were wide with fear. He clung to his father.

The guards looked at each other and stood there. The guard that Agravaine bribed knew there would be a price to be paid for failure.

“Did you not hear me? Sheath your swords.” Arthur gave them an angry glare. He reached for his sword and realized he had left it in his chambers. A wave of panic washed over him. He wasn’t used to being armed at all times anymore.

Sir Leon met Arthur’s eyes and nodded as he held his sword ready.

The other guards complied but not the one that had been bribed. He knew he was already a dead man. He raised his sword and stepped towards the child in the King’s arms. He fell before he took another step.

Sir Leon’s blade pierced through him. The Knight looked down at the man he had just killed. “He is one of Lord Agravaine’s followers.”

“Thank you, Leon. It seems we now know why my uncle was trying to stall his departure.” Arthur looked back at Merlin.

“Father?” Amhar was still afraid. He had never seen anyone die before.

“It will be all right.” Arthur hugged him tighter. “Let’s get your mother and sister in out of the night air. Merlin, a hand please.”

Merlin nodded and went to help Gwen down from the cart. Lily handed down Ygraine to her mother and Merlin climbed in and took the reins to drive the cart into the courtyard.

Arthur put his arm around Gwen’s waist and walked through the guards as they cleared a path for the King and Queen.

Gwen looked at him. “Maybe we should have stayed in Rheged a while longer. Is there a problem?”

“Nothing I can’t kill.” Arthur muttered. 

“I see the place has brought some old habits.” Gwen said quietly.

“I can’t believe I didn’t have my sword. That was a mistake I won’t repeat.” Arthur vowed. “You and the children will have escorts at all times until I expel the source of this annoyance.”

“Your Uncle?” Gwen didn’t think Uther had a brother.

“My mother’s brother, Lord Agravaine.” Arthur told her. “He has been here for a few years. This is not the Camelot we left, Guinevere. Much has changed and not for the good. There is much work to do here.” Arthur sighed heavily.         

“We will do it together like we always do.” Gwen leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder.

From his window Agravaine swore under his breath. He should have taken care of it himself and not left killing Arthur’s Queen to fools.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Settling in had to wait. There was one thing that had to be done first. The Queen had to be crowned.

Preparations for Gwen’s coronation had already been started by Merlin. He found a dress and had everything ready by the next morning. The coronation was to be brief but it was more a notice to all that Arthur had his Queen and he wasn’t giving her up for political gain.

The guests started to arrive and find places in the Throne Room. There were a few of the nobles missing including Lord Agravaine. His absence caused Arthur to post Knights on the Widow’s Walk above the throne room. He wasn’t taking any chances.

In the King and Queen’s chambers, the children were getting dressed in their best. The children were to receive their titles by proclamation as well.

Amhar was still upset from all the change and he sat quietly as he was told in his best clothes while Lily and Gwen got Ygraine ready. He was looking around when he saw the door move.

“Mummy! Someone is at the door.” Amhar whispered. He moved behind Gwen.

Gwen looked at the door and saw the latch move. She reached under the bed for Arthur’s sword. She held it in the fold of her skirts. He was wearing his ceremonial one so his regular one was under the bed.

Stay here with your sister and Lily. Gwen went towards the door but it swung open before she reached it.

Lord Agravaine burst in. “Ah! The Queen in a borrowed dress.” He drew his sword. “You and your children will never sit on Camelot’s throne. I waited and placated Uther for years. This throne is mine.”   

“The throne is Arthur’s.” Gwen said. “Lily, take them and go.”

The door to the servant’s entrance opened and another man stood there blocking the way. Lily tried to push Amhar behind her but he refused to move. He was going to protect his sister.      

Lord Agravaine rushed forward and swung his sword at her. Gwen blocked the blow easily. The older man looked surprised. Gwen wasn’t sure if it was because she had a sword or that she knew how to use one.

They traded blows for a few minutes before Arthur and Sir Leon came. Arthur grabbed his uncle by the shoulder and impaled him with a single blow. Sir Leon went after the man blocking the other door and took him down quickly.

“Is everyone unhurt?” Arthur looked at Lily who nodded.

Lily had managed to pull the children down and they were huddled beside the bed.

“Yes.” Gwen looked down. “I think I’m going to need another dress.”

Arthur looked down at her dress and she was covered in blood. “Guinevere?”

“It’s not mine. It’s his. I’m unharmed I promise. He never landed a blow.” Gwen sighed.

Merlin came in and looked around. "Great I just cleaned the floor."

“Merlin!” Arthur gave him a glare. “Find Guinevere another dress.”    

“There is another in the cupboard. I thought maybe one of the children would …. you know …. be sick on her.” Merlin said as he took the other gown out of the cupboard and laid it over the screen. “I’ll get someone to help me clear this mess up.” He rushed out.

Gwen walked behind the screen and began to change.

“Everyone was waiting so I thought I would come get you myself.” Arthur said.

“It’s a good thing that you did.” Gwen said as she dressed behind the screen.

“Father?” Amhar ran to Arthur and clung to his leg. “Why does everyone want to hurt us?”

“Because they want what they don’t have a right to have.” Arthur knelt down to Amhar’s level. “Things will settle down soon. I promise.”

“Sire, they are both dead. What do you want to do?” Sir Leon said.

“Bury them. Then I want you to find out who is missing among the nobles and why. There are going to be a banishment or two. Are you ready, Guinevere?”

“Yes. Let’s go.” Gwen came out from behind the screen and took Ygraine from Lily.

Arthur held out his arm and she took it. He held out his hand and Amhar grabbed it and held on tightly. “Let’s go get you official, all of you official.”

Gwen smiled as he walked her to the Throne Room.

The ceremony was over quickly and the proclamation was read. Arthur and Gwen sat on the thrones of Camelot Prince Amhar stood between them and Lady Ygraine was on her mother’s lap as the nobles and Knights pledged there fealty to Camelot.

The next morning there was a future to plan and a kingdom to rule.  

 


End file.
